Kymmenes joulukuuta
by dsynmi
Summary: Sinä päivänä Konohassa tapahtui jotain ennenkuulumatonta.


_Disclaimer: _En omista Naruto-sarjaa.

* * *

**10. joulukuuta**

Kolme, kaksi, yksi… Jopa kevyessä unessa (ninjathan eivät koskaan nukkuneet sikeästi) Namikaze Minato oli sen verran valpas, että hän tiesi sekunnilleen, milloin hänen täytyi herätä. Niin kuin joka ikinen lauantaiaamu, Naruto oli tasan kello kahdeksan hänen makuuhuoneensa ovella. Viikonloppu oli Minatolle taivaallista aikaa - arkisin hän oli hokagetornilla jo ennen auringonnousua. Kahdeksan tunnin yöunet, joista hän sai nauttia vain kaksi kertaa viikossa, olivat siis harvinaista herkkua.

"Isä...?" Naruto kysyi ensin varovaisesti ovelta, kunnes astui sisään huoneeseen. "Äiti?" poika käveli vanhempiensa sängyn eteen. "Ootteko te hereillä?"

Minato tunsi, kuinka Kushina painoi lämpimät huulensa unisesti hänen poskeaan vasten. Pieni hymy levisi miehen suulle, mutta se hyytyi nopeasti, kun punapää mumisi hänen korvaansa: "Minato… Et viitsisi? Minua väsyttää vielä…"

Naruto kiipesi odottavasti istumaan isänsä mahan päälle ja korotti ääntään: "Iskä?"

"Milloin sinusta on tullut näin painava?" hokage naurahti ja avasi silmänsä viimein, ja ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän näki, oli Naruton suurten sinisten silmien loukkaantunut tuijotus. Mies virnisti ja alkoi kutittaa viisivuotiasta poikaansa, joka ei voinut näyttää vihaista naamaa kauaa.

"Älä!" tämä huudahti naurahtaen ja yritti saada otteen isänsä käsistä. Minato nousi sängystä, nosti Naruton nopeasti toiselle olalleen ja silmänräpäyksessä he olivat kerrostaloasunnon toisella puolella keittiössä. Pojan naurusta ei ollut tulla loppua – Naruto rakasti isänsä hiraishin-tekniikkaa. Kun hokage laski poikansa alas, tämä yritti hyppiä takaisin isänsä selkään. "Tehdään se uudestaan isi, nyt olohuoneeseen!"

Minato tiesi, että jos suostuisi tekemään hiraishinin toisen kerran, hän saisi siirtyä paikasta toiseen koko loppupäivän. "Senkin apina", mies pörrötti poikansa hiuspehkoa ja nosti tämän harteilleen. "Syödäänkö aamupalaa?"

Naruto tuhahti turhautuneesti, ja oli vastaamassa isänsä kysymykseen, kunnes yhtäkkiä haukkoi henkeään kovaäänisesti ja jähmettyi niille sijoilleen. Minato nosti kysyvän katseensa ylöspäin. "Isi, katso!" järkyttynyt poika osoitti ulos.

Hokage käänsi katseensa ikkunaan, jolloin hänenkin silmänsä laajenivat: ulkona satoi lunta! Siis _lunta_ – ja vielä Konohassa?! Mies sulki silmänsä ja avasi ne uudelleen varmuuden vuoksi, mutta lumisade oli ja pysyi. Minato oli nähnyt kolmekymmentäkolmevuotisen elämänsä aikana kaikkea, mutta nyt hänenkin oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli todella yllättynyt. Eihän Konohassa koskaan satanut lunta!

Naruto hieroi silmiään. "Mitä tuo on?" poika kysyi hätääntyneesti.

"Lunta", Minato vastasi ja käveli ihan ikkunan viereen. Konohan kadut ja talojen katot olivat valkoisia: lumisadetta oli ilmiselvästi jatkunut jo monta tuntia. Mies käveli parvekkeelleen ja koki toisen yllätyksen, kun ensimmäinen asia, jonka hän tunsi, oli viileä tuuli. Lämpötila pysyi Konohassa yleensä talvellakin plussan puolella, mutta sillä hetkellä oli selkeästi pakkasta.

Mitä ihmettä oli tekeillä?

"Vau…" Naruto kuiskasi jokseenkin vaikuttuneesti katsellessaan lumista kotikyläänsä. "Siistiä…"

Minato nyökkäsi ja laski poikansa seisomaan vierelleen. Naruto säpsähti, kun tämän jalat koskettivat viileää lunta, mutta pian tämä kasasi sitä käsiinsä. "Katso iskä, tämä muuttuu vedeksi!" Poika pyyhki märät kätensä isänsä pitkiin yöhousuihin ja jatkoi lumen keräämistä.

"Se sulaa", Yondaime käänsi katseensa poikaansa, joka vilkaisi isäänsä ihmeissään. Mies nyökkäsi pojan kättä kohti, jossa pieni lumipallo pieneni nopeasti ja katosi pian jäljettömiin. "Lumi sulaa, kun se koskettaa jotakin lämmintä."

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?"

"Se muuttuu vedeksi."

Naruto kohotti toista kulmaansa tympääntyneesti. "Mutta isi, niinhän minä sanoinkin."

"Ah…" Minato nyökkäsi ja kääntyi takaisin kylän puoleen. He eivät olleet ainoita, jotka olivat tulleet ulos ihmettelemään: myös muut ihmiset kurkkivat outoa näkyä joko turvallisesti ikkunansa takaa tai parvekkeelta, harvat olivat jopa uskaltautuneet kaduille.

"Eihän tämä ole myrkyllistä?" Naruto kysyi nuolaistessaan kättään.

Minato katsahti poikaansa ja huokaisi syvään. Ensin Naruto maistaa, sitten vasta kysyy! Onneksi vastasatanut lumi ei ollut myrkyllistä tai mitenkään muuten haitallista. Mies pudisti päätään, ja Naruto tunki uuden pienen lumipallon suuhunsa. "Maistuu hyvältä."

* * *

Vaikka pakkasasteita oli vain vähän, sopivien vaatteiden etsiminen itselle oli tuottanut ongelmia - saati sitten Naruton vaatetus! Koska Minato oli päättänyt siirtyä paperitöiden pariin hokagetornille vasta puolen päivän jälkeen, hän oli lähtenyt pienelle kävelylle poikansa kanssa.

Naruto katseli innoissaan, kuinka tämän pienet jalanjäljet painautuivat tuoreeseen lumeen. Välillä poika pomppi, välillä juoksenteli ja välillä hyppeli yhdellä jalalla. "Katso!" tämä huusi riemuissaan ylpeänä lumeen aikaansaamistaan jäljistä.

Minato hymyili ohikulkijoille ja tervehti näitä; jäi juttelemaan joidenkin kanssa.

"Teillä on kovin suloinen poika, Hokage-sama", eräs vanhempi nainen totesi. "Niin suloinen ja niin hyväkäytöksinen."

Juuri, kun Minato avasi suunsa kiittääkseen moisesta kohteliaisuudesta, Naruto huudahti: "Pervo erakko! Katso iskä, tuolta se vanha pervo tulee!"

Mummon suu loksahti auki tasan samalla hetkellä, kun Minaton silmät laajenivat. Naruto lähti juoksemaan vähän matkan päässä kävellyttä Jiraiyaa vastaan. Nainen jatkoi matkaansa nopeasti ja Minato oli jälleen kerran yllätetty saman päivän aikana. Mies lähti ripeästi kävelemään poikansa perässä.

"Mitä äijä", Jiraiya pörrötti Naruton hiuksia, kun poika oli päässyt tämän luokse. Sen sijaan Minatoon valkohiuksinen loi hieman ärtyneen katseen ja kuiskasi: "Voisit opettaa pojallesi vähän tapoja… ja kielenkäyttöä."

"Anteeksi, sensei", Minatokin yritti puhua hiljaisesti. "Mutta en minä tuota lempinimeä opettanut."

"Voisit opettaa vaimollesi tapoja", Jiraiya pyöräytti silmiään, kunnes alkoi virnuilla pirullisesti. "Ihan sama miten sen teet, kunhan-"

"_Sensei_!" blondi sähisi. Jiraiyan lause ei sinänsä kuulostanut pahalta, mutta kun tiesi, mitä tämän likaisessa mielessä liikkui…

"Selvä, selvä", sannin nosti kädet eteensä ikään kuin puolustukseksi. "Oletteko tekin lähteneet ihailemaan tätä ah-niin-ihanaa lumisadetta? Huomaat kai sarkasmin – katossani on reikä. Toisaalta tässä säässä on jotain nostalgista. Konohassa satoi lunta viimeksi silloin, kun olin polvenkorkuinen."

"Siitä on siis aikaa", Minato totesi ja katsoi, kuinka Naruto konttasi lumessa. "Hei Naruto, älä kastele vaatteitasi, ettet vilustu!"

"Hei!" Jiraiya ei ollut sivuuttanut Minaton 'siitä on siis aikaa' –kommenttia noin vain. "En minä vielä niin vanha ole! Mieti vaikka Sandaimea… Hän on minua roimasti vanhempi ja silti vielä elämänsä kunnossa!"

"Sandaime-sama on eläkkeellä", blondi totesi. "Lopeta iästäsi stressaaminen ja hyväksy tosiasia, Jiraiya-sensei."

"Odota, kun olet itse tässä iässä. Katsotaan silloin, kuka naljailee ja kenelle."

Minaton teki mieli todeta, että Jiraiya istuisi niihin aikoihin jo keinutuolissa, mutta mies ei kehdannut sanoa mitään, koska sanninin ikäkriisi alkoi olla jo muutenkin naurettavan suuressa roolissa tämän elämässä.

* * *

Pieni lenkki oli venynyt vähän pitemmäksi, kun Minato oli loppujen lopuksi päätynyt siirtelemään itseään ja Narutoa jutsunsa avulla paikasta toiseen (poika oli yhtä hyvä voittamaan kinoja kuin äitinsä). Pian he löysivät itsensä Kakashin oven takaa, jonne Naruto oli välttämättä halunnut.

"Kakashi!" poika hakkasi ovea pienillä nyrkeillään. "Me tiedetään, että sä oot siellä!"

Minaton teki mieli sanoa Narutolle, että Kakashi ei varmaankaan ollut kotona ja että heidän kannattaisi jatkaa matkaa, mutta koska hän tiesi entisen oppilaansa olevan sisällä ja myös sen, miksi oven avaamisessa kesti niin kauan, hän ei puhunut mitään.

Kun Naruto oli pahoinpidellyt ovea tarpeeksi kauan, väsynyt harmaahiuksinen avasi sen.

"Sä näytät kamalalta", olivat ensimmäiset sanat, jotka Naruton suusta pääsivät. Minato oli samaa mieltä poikansa kanssa: Kakashin silmänaluset tuskin koskaan olivat olleet niin mustat.

"Hei, Naruto", mies totesi väsyneesti. "Huomenta, sensei."

"_Päivää_", Minato korjasi, ja kun Kakashi väisti ovensa edestä, hän ja Naruto astuivat sisään harmaahiuksisen pieneen ja tunkkaiseen asuntoon. Yksiö oli yhtä räjähtäneen näköinen kuin ennenkin. Minaton täytyi houkutella Kushina taas jonain päivänä pienelle vierailulle: naisen tomera komennus sai jopa Kakashin siivoamaan (puhumattakaan Jiraiyasta tai Minatosta itsestään).

Talossa haisi viina. Minaton silmät rekisteröivät tyhjiä pulloja siellä täällä, mutta suurin osa näytti olevan muovipussissa tiskialtaassa. Mies keräsi muutaman lattialla olleen sakepullon ja vei ne muiden kaltaistensa seuraksi. "Pojilla on ollut taas juhlat."

Kakashi raapi niskaansa, mutta ei sanonut mitään. Minato ei kuulostanut vihaiselta tai sättivältä, mutta harmaahiuksinen näytti hyvin vaivaantuneelta. "Pitkä toimeksianto tulossa…" Kakashi viimein totesi.

"Tiedän", Minato vastasi, koska hänhän sen tehtävän oli määrännytkin. "Kunhan hoidat itsesi kuntoon siihen mennessä."

Kakashi nyökkäsi ja rojahti istumaan sänkynsä reunalle.

"Vai ei kai tämä ole taas yksi sinun ja Gain välisistä kisoista?"

"Ei tietenkään!" Kakashi kiirehti tokaisemaan.

"Te olette molemmat hyviä ninjoja. Teidän ei pitäisi ottaa mittaa toisistanne sillä tavalla", Minato katsoi, kuinka Naruto tutki Kakashin taloa innokkaasti.

"Mikä tämä on?" poika veti punaisen pipon nojatuolin alta ja tajusi pian, että se oli tonttulakki. Innostunut hymy levisi tämän kasvoille, ja tämä kurotti kätensä penkin alle uudelleen siellä ollutta punaista vaatekasaa kohti.

Kakashi tarttui Naruton käteen ennen kuin tämä ehti tonkia yhtään lisää vaatetta esiin. "En halua kuulostaa töykeältä, mutta minulla on eräs asia hoidettavana ja…" harmaahiuksinen mulkoili senseitään anelevasti.

"Ehkä meidän on aika lähteä, Naruto", Minato tajusi oppilaansa vihjailun ja lähti suunnistamaan ulko-ovea kohti. Kakashin nojatuolin alla oli jotain, jonka mies halusi pitää piilossa, joten oli syytä epäillä, että siellä oli jotain, jota Naruton ei tarvinnut nähdä ja-

Minato tajusi kuulostavan ihan omalta opettajaltaan.

Mistä lähtien hän oli ajatellut yhtä likaisesti?!

"Mutta vastahan me tultiin!"

* * *

Kotimatkalla Minato näki jo kaukaa, kuinka Kushina seisoi heidän asuntonsa parvekkeella. Mies käveli Naruton takana ja virnuili nostaessaan poikansa samalla tavalla olalleen kuin aamullakin – ja ennen kuin Naruto ehti edes tajuta, mitä hänen isänsä oli tehnyt, he olivat Kushinan vieressä parvekkeella.

"Hui!" Kushina huudahti, mutta huokaisi syvään tajuttuaan, että hänen miehensä oli vain käyttänyt tekniikkaansa. "Saan vielä jonain päivänä sydänkohtauksen sinun kanssasi. En totu tuohon ikinä."

"Äiti, täällä on satanut lunta!" Naruto selitti innoissaan. "Eikö ole siistiä?"

Punapää hymyili ja nyökkäsi. "Mutta tiedätkö mitä?"

"Noo?"

"Minun kotikylässäni satoi aina talvella lunta."

"Oikeastiko?" Naruton pyöreät silmät laajenivat.

"Joo-o", Kushina totesi. "Metreittäin!"

"Onko se paljon?"

"Todella paljon!"

"Sataako täälläkin niin paljon?" poika katsoi äitiään toiveikkaasti, mutta Kushina vain hymyili eikä vastannut mitään.

"Toivottavasti", nainen viimein totesi. "Se olisi ihanaa."

"Minä pidän huolen siitä", Minato sanoi yhtäkkiä.

"Sinä?" Kushina katsoi miestään ihmeissään. "Ja miten sinä meinaat sen tehdä?"

"Minä olen Yondaime", Minato väläytti kuuluisaa hymyään. "Minä pystyn mihin vain."

Kushina pudisteli päätään epäuskoisesti naureskellen, mutta Naruto katsoi isäänsä ihaillen.

* * *

Sen samaisen iltapäivän Minato sitten etsi ilma- ja vesielementin hallinneita ninjoja, jotka saisivat yhdessä tuumin pidettyä koko kylän lämpötilan tarpeeksi alhaisena koko loppu joulukuun ajan. Idea oli hieman pähkähullu, mutta mies halusi, että Kushina ja Naruto pystyisivät nauttimaan lumesta, jota Kushina oli ikävöinyt ja johon Naruto oli ensisilmäyksellä rakastunut.

… itse hän tosin päätyi kärsimään kunnon flunssasta. Niin kuin monet muutkin täysveriset konohalaiset. Ulkona oli niin kylmä.


End file.
